1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in an inverted Galilean finder, and more particularly to an inverted Galilean finder suitable as an Albada finder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the prior art finder of this type, it has often been the case that a finder having a small exit pupil diameter is mounted based on its relations with the mechanism and size of a camera body. In such a finder, the exit pupil diameter is small and therefore, the observing eye must be kept as close to the eyepiece as possible and this has unavoidably led to the cramped sensation in use, and further led to the disadvantage that if the eye is kept away from the eyepiece even a little, the marginal portion of the finder view field indicating the photographing range is changed. Also, if the outside diameter of the prior art finder optical system is simply increased in an effort to increase the exit pupil diameter, blur is created in the finder view field image because the aberration performance in the marginal portion of the exit pupil diameter is not sufficiently corrected, and this has led to the disadvantage that the practical performance cannot be satisfied.